


The Livelong Night

by dedougal



Series: Love in the Time of Wolf [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha knows he should stay far, far away from the guy he's supposed to be showing around campus. He's young, innocent and all too delicious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Livelong Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mishalecki Palooza at JaredMisha for wolfish_willow using her prompts.

Being a TA came with its perks: a shared office, a parking space on campus, a tiny stipend. There were the obvious downsides too. Having to hold office hours. Marking regurgitated papers. Then there was the new student tours. Misha knew his turn would come, just as inevitably as winter followed autumn. It was his due.

Cancellation, transport issues and a sudden broken leg whittled Misha’s group down to one single solitary potential student. Misha watched as he stumbled across the lawn, eyes wider than Bambi’s. Misha grinned at that idea. He liked deer. He liked chasing after them on the full moon in the woods that covered the hills behind the dorms. However, Misha reminded himself, prospects were completely off limits, even if they were tall and tanned and had a smile wider than the state he came from when Misha stood up and called out his name.

“Jared? Jared Padalecki?” Misha liked the way it rolled off his tongue. A perfect mix of Americana and history.

“Yeah, it’s Pada- Wait. You said it right.” Jared looked impressed. He grinned again, dimples deepening in his cheeks. Misha shook his outstretched hand.

“I am Misha Collins. Weird names go with the territory.” Misha grinned lazily at that, watching Jared try and keep the fact he was gazing all around the lawn, at the mix of old and new buildings, at the people playing frisbee and sitting chatting and looking like the stereotypical picture perfect college subtle. Misha found it funny, actually. There were a million secrets running around under the surface. Just like him.

The wind changed then, blowing Jared’s scent directly into his face. Misha inhaled automatically – he kept some of the wolf in him even when human – and he realised what he was scenting. Jared was not entirely human himself. The scent was weak, tremulous, but definite. Jared was Were. Before he had fully understood what was happening, Misha took in another lungful of air, tasting Jared’s enthusiasm, innocence and naivety. Misha would put money on the fact that Jared had no idea what he was.

“So, how old are you, man? Or are you part tree?” Misha joked, hand sketching out the height difference between him and the kid, who was a whole head taller than him.

“Seventeen. I’ll be eighteen in August. When I come here. If I come here…” Jared tailed off uncertainly.

Misha smiled at him, knowing that there was a hint of danger lurking there, something predatory. Jared was so very young. He was probably still a virgin. That would also lessen the chances of an involuntary change. Jared’s wide grin dimmed a little and he turned to look around again.

“Let’s get this tour on the road,” Misha said, turning too and gesturing in front of him. “This is Harper Hall, the oldest building on campus and where most of the offices are.” Jared hmmed to show he was listening and Misha carefully kept his instincts under control as he strolled around campus beside him, pointing out sights and places to avoid. Even so, he was aware of the warmth Jared seemed to emit, the wide gestures, the spread of his palms. He’d be magnificent, powering through the forest, chasing down game. He’d be sleek with long shaggy fur like the too long hair tumbling around his face. He’d be slender to begin with but soon he’d put on muscle, build up his wind and be able to keep up with Misha in the shadow dappled woods.

Misha knew that wasn’t all he wanted to do with Jared. There was something about him, in him, that was pressing every button Misha possessed. He hadn’t had this sort of reaction to anyone since that time he’d almost mated with the girl from Oregon when he’d been camping up there. There was a moment when the comparison made Misha’s head spin, thinking about the way Jared would arch under him, the curve of his long spine, every vertebrae a place to mouth, to bite, until he got to Jared’s neck, head dropped, submissive, ready for him to sink his teeth in.

Fuck. Misha ran his hand over his face. Mating. Really?

Jared had his hands in his pockets, forcing him to slouch down. The very manner in which he trying to appear smaller and less threatening had Misha’s pulse racing again. He needed to get this under control. It was nearly time for the full moon, time for him to give in to every base instinct and run.

Misha was half-grateful when the tour ended. He could go on with his life without every threatening that of one Jared Padalecki. He waved him off with empty platitudes about hoping to see him again and wishing him good luck for the future.

 

Fate was not Misha’s friend though. He spent the rest of the day hiding out at the desk in his office hidden by piles of books he technically didn’t need to reference. His office-mate was probably out doing his own turn with prospective students and Misha was thankful for the empty space to calm his spinning thoughts. That evening he decided he needed to blow off steam. Rumours of a party drew him out.

His mistake became clear the minute he stepped into the room. Jared’s scent hit him the minute he stepped over the threshold. The noise of the party swelled around him, the music lifting him up and dragging him unerringly across the living room and into the kitchen when Jared leaned in a corner, beer cup held loosely in one hand. Misha could taste on the air that he wasn’t drunk, not yet. He was relaxed though, more relaxed than he’d been all afternoon. Jared tossed his head back and laughed, exposing the long line of his neck. Misha’s mouth salivated as he imagined licking over Jared’s jawline, sucking and marking.

Jared’s scent changed as he shifted and Misha watched him lay a hand on the shoulder of the boy in front of him. Something dark unfurled in the pit of Misha’s stomach. He should walk away, grab a beer and a partner for the night in another room, far away. Instead Misha stalked forward.

The boy facing Jared was laughing now. Misha was tempted to shove him out of the way. To rend and tear and… Shit. That was strong. Jared had obviously noticed something was wrong. Some instinct roused. His eyes widened when he saw Misha.

“Hey, man.” Jared’s grin was easy but his eyes were still guarded. “Do you know Jensen?”

Misha nodded – Jensen had been in a class he TA’d last year – but didn’t take his eyes from Jared. Jared swallowed, nervously. Misha let his smile grow. “Having a good time?”

“Yeah.” Jared looked at the cup in his hand. “I should probably hide this.”

“It’s fine. I won’t tell. Just don’t drink too much.” Misha snagged the cup from Jared’s hand and took a sip. “The good stuff too.”

Jared watched him drink, eyes fixed on Misha’s lips. Jensen made a brief, sad noise of farewell and headed off to join the rest of the party. Misha felt like his brightly lit, crowded corner of the kitchen was secret and private and belonged to just him and Jared. He leaned in closer. Jared startled back at first then leaned forward.

“So. Thanks for getting rid of Jensen for me,” Jared said. “He was friendly.”

Misha let his lip draw up in a sneer. He knew it would expose a little bit of a too-sharp tooth. He couldn’t bring himself to care. “Didn’t want to see him taking advantage of you.” The cheesy line slipped out but Misha realised as he watched Jared relax imperceptibly that it was also true. He might be acting like a jealous, possessive alpha but there was also something in this kid, in his sweet smiles and innocent nature that made Misha want to keep him safe.

It was time to stop standing in front of Jared, trapping him in the corner and time to lean back and let him relax even more. The beer had loosened Jared’s tongue and he was a million times more chatty than he’d been earlier, asking all sorts of questions. It was more of a dialogue than the tour had been and Misha found himself relishing it. Jared had a quick mind to go with the miles of lean muscle Misha got a glimpse of when Jared stretched up to the ceiling to illustrate his point.

Of course, when the time to leave came, Misha volunteered to walk Jared back to his accommodation. His parents were staying in a hotel downtown but he’d ended up being offered a place in one of the nicer dorms. Tomorrow he’d have a couple of sample lectures and then he’d head back to his high school full of stories about how epic college was. And he’d stay a normal, ordinary, innocent, naïve kid for just that little bit longer.

The cold air sobered Misha but had the opposite effect on Jared. He staggered against Misha who had to steady him. “Woah there.”

“Normally I can hold my liquor,” Jared told him, earnest. Misha smiled and brushed the bangs out of Jared’s eyes. They were closer than they’d ever been. All of Misha’s senses seemed filled with Jared: his skin, his scent, his glorious eyes, the arch of his mouth. Misha leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jared’s lips.

Jared stood unmoving for a moment and Misha tried to move back. He had been wrong, obviously. Then Jared grabbed him, held tight. The wolf in Misha stirred at that. He should be the one doing the holding.

“Again?” Jared begged, voice cracking on the two syllables. “Please.”

Misha leaned in again and brushed his lips against Jared’s soft, moist mouth. He hesitated again as Jared tentatively pressed back. Tasting Jared made everything that much more intense. Misha found himself wrapping a hand in Jared’s shirt to draw him closer while the other found its way to Jared’s hip, clutching at the curve of bone. Jared seemed equally intent on drawing Misha close, placing his broad palms on Misha’s back, drawing him close. Jared’s mouth parted on a gasp and Misha took full advantage of it, tongue dipping in to taste even more.

Misha broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Jared’s shoulder, panting slightly. He could feel the drive of his arousal fuelled by something deeper and more animalistic. He wanted to drag Jared into the shadow of the building, make him lose some of the too many layers he was wearing and fuck him. There was no finesse in Misha’s mind. It would be fucking, raw if he could, as little prep as he could get away with. He wanted to own Jared.

At the same time, however, he knew he also wanted something else. He wanted to keep Jared with him for the next two days, map every inch of his skin, roll him in his mouth and mark every inch of his body with teeth and bruising kisses. Then, when the full moon rose, he’d be ready to take Jared deep into the woods and push into him then, forcing him to _change_ , forcing him to fulfil his potential and become everything he was meant to be.

To be Misha’s. Body and soul.

Misha nosed at the collar of Jared’s shirt, tongue dipping out to taste the sweat hot skin at the base of his neck. It would be easy to sink his teeth in there. But Misha stepped back, shaking. “Hey. Better get you inside.”

Jared stared at him, eyes wide. The inebriation he’d been exhibiting previously seemed to have gone. Instead he seemed taller, prouder, stronger than before. The wind swept his scent to Misha on the wind. Some of the purity had gone. Misha could taste Jared’s want, his need and he could also scent something else. Blood. He looked carefully at Jared’s mouth, grabbing at his hair to tilt his head back.

The nick was tiny – Misha’s teeth had caught the corner of Jared’s lip – but Misha knew it would be enough. Two nights from now, back in his own bed in San Antonio, Jared Padalecki would finally turn into the werewolf he was always meant to be.

***

It wasn’t like Misha could forget his encounter with Jared. Sometimes the guilt at what he’d done twisted him up inside so much that it made him want to throw up. There was also sadness. He knew it was unlikely he’d ever see Jared again and there was regret there. He had a feeling they would have been good together. Friends. More.

Full moon runs were the way to forget about everything. He could let the wolf take over. The long summer break had been freeing, in a lot of ways. He’d stayed wolf, crossed the Canadian border and ran wild through the wilderness. Human enough to avoid the hunters, wolf enough to enjoy the fear. The routine of school had helped too. He was nearing the completion of his Post Grad now and the research was intriguing. But lingering, always, buried in the back of his mind, were thoughts of Jared.

Soft forest floor under his paws, dirt not tarmac. No street lights or houses, either. It was him and the other animals he could scent and hear hiding from him. Then another scent crossed his path and he turned to follow it before even realising what it was.

Another wolf. Another wolf in his forest. Misha followed the scent on the air. Then he realised there was something familiar about it. Something that called to him.

He ran out of the trees into a small clearing lit by the full, swollen moon. His eyes met those of the other wolf and an electric thrill ran through him. The wolf was tall, strong, broad shouldered. Yet he was young too, narrow hips. His fur ran to more brown than Misha’s near black. They stood drinking each other in for a long moment before the other wolf turned and sprinted through the trees. Misha gave chase.

One part of his brain was caught up with the fun of running with another wolf, of the chase. It made his blood sing in his veins and he couldn’t help giving voice to it, letting his eerie cry echo through the night. An answering cry, a taunt, came from ahead of him. The other part of his brain was analysing, working against the animal instincts that took over during the full moon. Misha could hear the wolf crashing through the forest ahead of him but knew that the animal was unsure, rearing around sudden trees, splashing through narrow streams rather than jumping them. He didn’t know the forest. He was young. He was newly wolf.

Misha put all the information together. Of course it had to be Jared.

That realisation, along with the fact he knew this land like the back of his hand, changed his plan. Jared had plenty of youthful energy, sure enough, but he wouldn’t have built up his wind just yet. Misha could just tire him out. On the other hand, he could play it smart. Catch Jared in a trap and force him to give in. To stop running at any rate.

Misha twisted through the woods, lithe and graceful. He knew there was a bluff running parallel to the path Jared was following that would turn and block his way. Misha ran.

Jared seemed a little thankful to be caught, panting heavily. He rolled onto his back with only a minimum of struggle, splaying his limbs wide, exposing his throat, his belly. Misha nuzzled at his throat, drawing teeth through the fur, letting his tongue dip out to taste. It was the taste that confirmed it to him. This was Jared. A Jared who was comfortable enough as a wolf to run during the full moon.

A different imperative was rushing through Misha’s body now, the desire to possess Jared fully. He felt his body being wrenched back to his human shape. The transition felt stranger than it normally did, probably due to the fact the full moon was still high in the clear night sky. He wasn’t supposed to be fully human during that. But he changed, crouching over Jared, cool night air raising goosebumps on his skin.

Jared could run. He could easily overpower Misha like this. Instead, Jared panted beneath him before straining upright and shifting back to his other body.

Misha’s breath caught. Jared’s skin glowed in the moonlight, sweat soaked and smooth. His chest heaved with the effort of the chase, with the change. Muscles in his stomach bunched and flexed and Misha laid his hand on them to still, settle Jared. The heat from Jared’s skin flared up his arm, burning hot. The cut of Jared’s hips led his gaze down, fixing Misha’s eyes on Jared’s dick. It lay against the dark hair at his groin, half hard. Misha watched it stir and thicken under his fascinated stare. He found he was licking his lips, mouth watering at the sight. Jared’s long legs, lean thighs, splayed out, shifting to make a space for Misha.

He let his eyes roam back up Jared’s body, drinking it in. There was something wonderful here, something more than just lust and desire and sheer want. Misha could feel the burn of arousal in his bones, clouding his thoughts like his animal urges sometimes did. He gave in to it. The full moon was no time for restraint, for control. It was time for wildness and instinct and giving in.

Misha brought his mouth to Jared’s. It wasn’t a kiss. Kiss implied care and love and soft, gentle tenderness. Misha devoured Jared’s mouth. Jared opened wide and let him.

He was moving before he knew it, body moulding itself to Jared, arms roaming across biceps and fingers tangling in long hair. Jared’s hands were no less impatient, sweeping down Misha’s back, cupping his ass. Misha drew his mouth from Jared’s and mouthed at his jawline, taking full advantage when Jared tossed his head back to lick and bite down his neck. Misha sucked at the juncture where Jared’s long neck met his shoulder and left a mark that would darken and bruise and show everyone that Jared was taken. Misha knew he was pleased at that. Jared was taken. Jared was his.

He pulled back then. This was everything his sub-conscious had been telling him in his dreams. Jared belonged to him. He had bit Jared, however accidentally, and Jared would be it. The one. His mate, much as Misha hated to use the werewolf term. His partner sounded too soft, too impermanent. His love sounded about right. They barely knew each other and Misha was already planning the rest of their lives.

Jared sensed the change in Misha’s attitude, the fact that he was starting to pull away. He tugged at Misha, trying to draw him close again. The full moon would have more hold over him as a newly turned wolf, of course. He would be driven completely by his wolfy side. Misha gasped as his cock brushed against Jared’s. They were both fully hard now.

Misha buried his nose into Jared’s neck, breathing deeply. He sorted through the elements of the smell in his brain. There was that smell that was Jared. There was also a tang of the innocence and naivety that had been there before Misha had made Jared turn. Misha let his tongue dip out, licking at the sweat. Jared was pushing at him, rhythmically, desperate for contact. Misha finally let his hand drift to Jared’s dick, gripping it just this side of too tight and finally letting Jared get some relief. The feel of steel under velvet soft skin was almost too much for Misha. He nearly threw Jared over onto his stomach and took what was being offered. Instead he slid down Jared’s body, tongue twirling around a nipple on the way down.

Moving his hand to the base, Misha leaned forward and ran his tongue over the head of Jared’s cock. The sound Jared let out was half desperate cry and half howl. Misha knew Jared wouldn’t last long, which was just as well. The taste, concentrated and sharp, was enough to have Misha driving his own cock into the forest floor, seeking for any friction. The pain brought him back to himself. He licked once more, slowly, deliberately, before sealing his mouth around Jared’s cock and sliding down. He was careful to keep his teeth out of the equation this time, instead focusing on sucking and swallowing. And breathing. Jared’s cock was as well built as the rest of him. Misha enjoyed the way it filled his mouth, made his jaw ache.

He knew he was drooling sloppily around it but from the noises Jared was making, from the way his hands were gripping tight onto Misha’s shoulders, Misha presumed Jared was enjoying it. Misha sucked hard, drawing his mouth back up until the head slipped out. He licked the tip again, enjoying the relief as Jared tilted his hips, driven wilder by the sensation. Misha let his hand drift lowered as he swallowed again, caressing Jared’s hard balls before slipping a finger lower. Jared widened his legs again, making room for Misha, opening himself. Misha circled the tight muscles of Jared’s hole with one dry fingertip. He felt Jared’s movements become even more frantic, he could taste the heaviness of Jared’s pre-come flooding his mouth. Misha slide the very tip of his finger in and pulled up to let Jared flood his mouth as he came hard. Jared was tight – virgin tight. The thought made Misha’s cock twitch. The urge to turn Jared over, force his cock in and take him rose up again. The urge to make him his.

Jared lay panting as Misha pulled back. He looked even more dishevelled than he had been after his transformation. Misha ran a soft hand through his hair, smiling when Jared twisted his head to nuzzle at his hand. Jared looked up at him, eyes wondering and soft, and Misha couldn’t resist dipping to press a kiss on his mouth.

“Come find me, in the morning, if you still want me,” Misha whispered into Jared’s ear, surprised he could speak. Then he pulled back, changed and fled into the depths of the woods.

***

Misha didn’t sleep particularly well after he got back to his apartment. He didn’t normally sleep much at the full moon anyway, full of a jittery nervous energy. But he spent hours looking at the red numbers on his bedside clock tick over. His thoughts were filled with Jared, his taste, his smell, the way he looked stretched out on the forest floor. The noises he made as Misha sucked him down. Near dawn, he must have fallen into a doze because he was awoken by the sound of fists making his door rattle.

Yawning, he opened the door to see Jared looking as if he’d run a marathon, tousled and sweat streaked, hair in wild tangles.

“Hey,” Misha said. He knew he should be saying something profound, something more. But instead his entire awareness was taken up with Jared standing there, huge and determined. “Come in, I guess.”

Jared still hadn’t said anything. Misha wondered for a moment if he was going to be beaten up or something. Instead Jared let the door slam close behind him while he stalked forward into Misha’s space. The low v-neck of his t-shirt showed off the hickey Misha had sucked into his skin the night before. The memory of doing it made a shiver run up his spine.

Jared had his head up, scenting the air. Misha sniffed at him – Jared hadn’t showered. He smelled of heat and fresh air and come and the heady mixture made Misha growl.

“Alone?” Jared said, looking around the tiny space. The apartment was only this room with a tiny bathroom and kitchenette in the back. It was big enough for him.

“Yeah,” Misha said. Jared was obviously still under the spell of the full moon as he paced around the apartment, pushing open the door and looking inside. He stood over the rumpled sheets of the bed for a moment. Then in one elegant, graceful movement, Jared shucked his t-shirt and pulled his loose shorts down his long legs. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Misha watched as Jared crawled into the bed, tugging the sheets up and around him. Jared rolled onto his side, punching the pillow a few times to make it conform to his requirements.

“So,” Jared started. Then he rolled his eyes. “C’mere. I deserve snuggling after the mind-blowing blow job I had last night. Then I’d like some explanation. And then…” Jared’s courage seemed to disappear momentarily. He looked down at the sheets, running his fingertips in abstract circles.

“We don’t have to,” Misha said. He looked down at his pyjama pants and pulled them off. Then he hit the lights, leaving the room in the hazy, washed-out light of dawn. He slid into the bed, glad of Jared’s heat against his ice cold feet. Jared flinched, scowled, then settled himself along Misha’s side, one hand coming up to rest over his heart.

“Yeah. I think we do.” Jared looked up to see Misha’s reaction. “If you’re man enough to finish what you started.”

“It’s not being man enough that I’m worried about,” Misha replied, running his fingers through Jared’s hair.

“Wolf enough?” Jared sucked in a huge lungful of air, tasting every atom of Misha’s scent on his tongue. He let out a sudden yip, more wolf than human. “You caught me fair and square.”

Misha laughed at that. “I meant that once wolves – werewolves too – do what you’re suggesting, it means a little bit more than getting laid by a sorority chick. Or frat boy. Or whatever.”

Jared looked very young all of a sudden. Misha had to remind himself that the boy was only just eighteen. He should be out exploring, finding out about life and not being tied into anything. Misha’s nose filled with Jared’s scent as he bent to press a kiss to the top of Jared’s head. Misha smiled, suddenly glad Jared couldn’t see him. Yeah. Jared didn’t deserve to be tied down. Misha knew then, in a moment of epiphany, that it wouldn’t be as easy for him. He should have known from the way Jared hadn’t really been out of his thoughts for months that something in this boy was everything he’d ever searched for.

Misha would watch and console and act like the perfect, platonic den mate. He could introduce Jared to other weres. Help him learn about the joys of running free when not under the pull of the full moon. Teach him everything he knew.

Jared looked up at him, eyes wiser than his years. “The fact I can’t stop thinking about you? The fact that I keep looking over my shoulder expecting you to just _be_ there? That sort of thing?” Jared shifted alongside Misha until his mouth hovered over Misha’s. “I’m not entirely innocent. My mom explained it to me. Turns out the werewolf stuff runs in her family.”

Misha had a moment to let out a soft oh of surprise before Jared’s mouth was on his, hard and possessive. He enjoyed it, opening his legs to let Jared rest between them when he rolled over to deepen the kiss.

“I think it’s too late for anyone else,” Jared whispered when he broke the kiss. “For me, anyway.”

Misha stole another kiss from Jared. “Yeah.” He was blinded by the brilliance of Jared’s smile. He used his sneaky moves to roll them until Jared was on his back and Misha pressed against him. He started to kiss down Jared’s neck again, biting over the vivid mark on his otherwise perfect skin. Misha was glad it had stayed – all other injuries, cuts and bruises would vanish when Jared transformed. He supposed that should have been the biggest hint that he had been thinking a whole lot of rot. Marks like that stayed for one reason and one reason alone.

“Are you particularly attached to your dorm?” Misha asked, taking his time to tease Jared’s nipple to an erect nub. He then shifted his attention to the other one while Jared struggled to think. Misha could feel his cock hard and insistent already.

“N-no,” Jared stuttered out as Misha brought his tongue down to swipe across Jared’s chest. “But they don’t let freshman stay off campus unless…”

Misha shifted lithely until he was crouched over Jared’s cock, the sheets pooling back behind him. Jared had looked incredible, moon-lit, tossing on the forest floor. He looked even better here, laid out on Misha’s white sheets. “Guess I’m buying you a ring then.”

Misha smiled at the outraged shout from Jared that became a bone-shaking moan when he sucked the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth again. He could become addicted to this, to the taste. Jared’s hands were scrabbling at his shoulders again, this time to pull him up into a kiss.

“Gonna come on your cock, right?” Jared muttered as they broke apart again.

“Gonna do everything,” Misha promised, unable to resist dropping a kiss on the end of Jared’s nose, butterfly light.

Jared’s brilliant smile outshone the sudden sunlight through the broken blind.


End file.
